somewhatfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo Cortex
"I'll will unleash my wrath on you CRASH BANDICOOT or maybe my bath" -Cortex in Crash Bandicoot 4: The Bath of Cortex Neo Cortex is a psychopath Hobo from Wumpa Island. He is the creator of Crash Bandicoot is archenemy. And he is a mad scientist that creates many mutants from The Evoloray and Mutantagen Ooze. Creations and Stuff Cortex sometimes known as Dr.Cortex or Hobo Cortex has created Tiny Tiger,Dingodile, Ripper Roo, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Bowser, Koopa, and his eviliest creation Crash Bandicoot all with the help of Nitrus Brio and obliviously April O'Kraang. He has appeared in some Crash Lames, Avatar the Last Airbender as Long Fart, and Cortex Toliet Talks. Story Cortex was born a ugly person. He is so ugly everyone jumped or did they. Cortex grew up to have a large pale head from never going outdoors in his life and he got red eyes from playing too many Spyro Lames. So he decided to purchase a bunch islands for no reason and work with brio, N.Gin, and Cowkai. Leaving Cowkai because he yummy. So after creating crash he tries to destroy him like in Crash:4:Bath of Cortex he gathers the Cleaning Elements to wash him. In Avader he tries to overthrow Bosco and rule the world, but he stopped by Team Avatar. Blue Spirit defeats, but Cortex gets eaten by Papu Papu, but here he mysteriously survives. * He was also a member of the Great Pickle Squad, a squad of pickle farmers that were jealous of Sir Raleigh's pickle farm and wealth. He was a part of this gangs Operation Pickle Snatch, this is a operation where he and a few other members steal a pickle from Raleigh's farm. This plan started when Invader Zim ran in as a distraction yelling "I am Zim and I am a pickle lord.", Zim was quickly talked by the Walruse Pickle Elites guards, but the other members didn't notice so they continued. Shred than tackled a guards so the other members can get it, but Shrek was banished to the Frolf Realms when he was shot by an implusion ray. Next Garfield the Cat(Fat) was lowered into the pickle farm where he grabbed a few pickles and ate them, but unfortunately the extra weight made Garfield to fat to higher back up. As a last resort Neo Cortex jumped down, knocked out some guards, and stole a pickle. This plan would've succeeded if he just ran away with Pack Rat but from stupidity he started laughing loud and maniacally, and saying the defenses were nothing for him. Because of this he was tackled and thrown in prison where Plankton later was his cell mate. Patrat was the only one to escape in this ordeal. Cortex also runs a very successful orphanage named Happy Campers Orphanage]. Orginally this building was a test site for a pickle Ray that would be able to clone a Raleigh pickle and teleport it to him, but this plan was shut down by the Health Inspector, who said there was to many pipes in the building for a pickle Ray to be built. Because of this Cortex decided to convert the building into a orphanage. The orphanage was named Happy Campers Orphanage, this is a highly successful orpaphange. Cortex was employed by Frieza, he is the sue Cheif of Heathrow Prison, where he cooks most of their meals. Useless Facts *Zuko banished him to Papu Pyramid. *Wheriald thinks him and Toph Beyfong will make a rocky relationship. *Katarra is the first girl to ever talk to him besides his mother Judy Kaos and she says he is stupider than baby Billy *Kimmy Jimmel says he had a cookie when he was born. Category:Evil Doers Category:Human Category:Lame Mastermind Category:Heathrow Prison Employee Category:Cortex Commando Category:Clown Category:Spyro thee Dragon Category:Male